Ghost Rider/UMvC3
Gameplay Ghost Rider is primarily a hard-hitter with frightening reach. Using his hellfire-empowered chain, Ghost Rider stands his ground and controls space with his attacks rather than with his mobility; safely poking his foes at a distance, and reeling them in closer for serious damage. His full combos that start from mid-screen do more overall damage than his combos that start from close up. He has no normals or specials that reach full-screen, so it's best to team him with assists that reach full-screen to make him a threat at any range. Ghost Rider has no special mobility whatsoever other than his Spirit of Vengeance hyper which lets him drive around the stage for a short time and has hyper armor. Because of his whip-like attacks, he has often been compared to Omega Red, another character who uses a whip-like apparatus to attack enemies from afar. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme song Trailer Quotes Default Intro: * "Now learn why I'm called a Spirit of Vengeance." * "I would pray now. A lot." * "Mephisto can't contain me. What chance do you have?" Victory * "Be grateful I don't take your soul as a prize." * "Eat my flames, loser." * "Hell hath no fury like a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle." Chain Attack * "Eat chain." Combo w/ Characters * "Together mortals." * "As one." Too close * "Unhand me." * "You dare touch me?!" Character Switch * "Vengeance is mine." * "I need no allies." Victory After Battle/Taunts * "I will feast on your very soul." * "If you value your life, leave." Enemy nearing Defeat * "Defeat is upon you." * demonic laugh Done wrong * "Pathetic." Self Switched * "I'll be back." * "I'm here." * "Time to burn." Combos * Hellfire - "Hellfire." * Bringer - "To me." * Embrace - "Feel the pain!" * Slam - "You are Guilty!" * Spire - "Burn" Special Combos * Maelstrom - "FACE ME!...Stay in the shadows." * of Vengeance - "Johnny Blaze rides again." * Stare - "Penance Stare! Look into my eyes...Have a nice death." Defeat *''"CURSE IT ALL!!!"'' *''"Mephisto...be damned."'' Time Out *''"What is time to one who's eternal?"'' Comic Quotes * "One day I'll be free from this curse. One day." * "Sometimes I think the whole world deserves damnation." * "Nothing can stop the Spirit of Vengeance from inflicting pain upon all those who threaten the innocent." * "I am fury itself. Now, taste the fires of Hell." * "You cannot destroy one already beyond death." * "You will have more than just bruises once you recover. My hellfire burned your very soul." * "Try as I might to keep the demon inside at bay... Some days I fail." Special * "This day of judgement is upon you, scum." (intro) * "Long you have played with fire, boy. But now you're playing with Hellfire." (intro) * "Forget Ragnarok. I'm your destruction." (intro) * "Even gods must answer for their sins." (intro) * "The darkness in your soul disgusts me." (intro) * "One of our flames would be extinguished this day. Won't be mine." (intro) * "Fighting demons won't prepare you for what you face now." (intro) * "I eat demons like Mundus for breakfast." (intro) * "You seek to challenge my Hellspawn power. But instead you'll only find death." (intro) * "Do you have any idea how my lawyers are in Hell?" (intro) * "There is but one fate for the guilty (victory) * "You deals with the devil. Sometimes you end up with him." (victory) * "If you can't handle Loki, I will." (victory) * "The sun does not rise in hell, goddess." (victory) * "Hell is calling, Albert." (victory) * "And now I think it's time I visited that twin sister of yours..." (victory) * "Leave the demon-fighting to the experts, fool." (victory) * "Your bike could use a nice dose of Hellfire, Trish." (victory) * "Too often do you envoke demons in your spells, mage. It stops NOW." (victory) * "So I have this contract with Mephisto that I'd like you to look at for me." (victory) * "Not so amusing now, is it?" (victory) * "I have little tolerance for demons...much less inferior ones like you." * "Never have I encountered a soul so utterly...repulsive." * "Will you never learn? Mines is the power of hell unleashed!" * "You...have much to answer for." * "Now that I've taken care of you, I shall turn my attention to your unholy lackey. The Hood is next." '' * ''"Best control you demonic half, boy. Or I'll do it for you." Ending Gallery Dante Ending MvC3 part 2.png|Ghost Rider in Dante's "Marvel vs Capcom 3" ending. ghost 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 ghost 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Ghost.jpg|Ghost Riders Wallpaper Colors2.JPG|Ghost Rider's alternate colors thumbnailCA1AS434.jpg|Ghost Rider movelists. 591793256b0940da734fa40f0bde683f.jpg|Ghost Rider's 2099 DLC costume b44add689872cda4f1ed67bac301120d.png|Ghost Rider Winning Pose. s_ghostrider00_bm_nomip_s_ghostrider00_bm_nomipout.png|Ghost Rider Full Victory Pose Ghost-rider.jpg|Mugshot Cc0120-00000.jpg|Screenshot Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3